


Gifts of Poems, Flowers, and Friendship

by allislaughter



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira receives impressive gifts from a secret admirer. When this secret admirer reveals who they are, will she remain as impressed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts of Poems, Flowers, and Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ranger_Nova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_Nova/gifts).



> A request made for Ranger-Nova of the To Infinity and Fandom forum.

It started with some love letters stuck to her locker. The envelopes were a nice shade of sky blue, and there were a little wax seal of some kind holding the flap down. They had some type of floral scent to them, though she couldn't think of what plant it came from. She didn't think anything of it, instead assuming them to be some joke from XR or someone, or to be an unwanted advance if the person was serious about the letters. She didn't even open them and instead let them accumulate for a while, enjoying how the scent actually made her locker seem fresher.

Then, after one rough mission that left her feeling grimy and in need of a shower and rest, she was stopped by a courier who handed her a bouquet of flowers, the kind that seemed to have come straight from Rhizome. The flowers were some of the most beautiful she had ever seen, which was saying something considering amazing plant life on her home world's surface. The scent seemed familiar to her and she didn't know why until it clicked right before she went to bed. She breathed in the aroma once more and knew for sure. It was the same as the letters she had been getting. But, the flowers only had a note saying they were for her, not who had sent them.

She checked the letters the next day. She picked one up at random and opened it up. Sure enough, when she pulled out the note inside, petals fell out of it, the same as the flowers she had been sent. The words on the inside were just the date, her name, a signature at the bottom which she could barely read, and a simple but elegant poem as the body. She wanted to treat the poem with cynicism, but, she had to admit... The poem was very sweet and well thought out. Of course, it was probably copied from a book.

She went through each of the other letters, finding more and more poetry and petals in each one. She still could not read the signature nor could she recognize the handwriting. She got the feeling that whoever sent the letters was sincere in their feelings, and she felt bad that she couldn't have the same feelings back. After that incident where she was almost forced to be married, she was wary about anyone who had interest in her. Still, it drove her crazy wondering who could have interest in her.

The next day, she had yet another letter in her locker. She opened it right away and read through the poem. It was just as well thought-out as any of the others, yet it was clearly written specifically for her. She was amazed by the beauty of the words, but unsure how to feel about them being written. It had things about her only a few people knew, which narrowed down who wrote the poem very significantly. Of all the people she could think of who would know those little details about her, she couldn't think of one that would be the type to write a poem for her, much less the many she had already received that she now realized were hand written as well.

This letter had a second page, unlike the previous ones, and she glanced over it. "If you would like to meet me, please come to the observation deck this evening."

She'd go, but it would be strictly for curiosity's sake. She had no interest in a relationship.

That evening, she found a good place to wait at the observation deck and watched the scene outside. Star Command was orbiting over one of the oceans of Capital Planet and there were plenty white wisps clouds stretching over the planet. Looking past the planet, one could see plenty of stars, each as bright as ever, each helping to form the perpetual night sky Star Command had the pleasure of existing in.

She could sense someone walking up to her and heard their voice before she could turn to see their face. "Splendid view, wot?"

"Oh, hey, Fop," Mira answered, giving a polite smile. "I haven't seen you in a while. Have you been enjoying life as a ranger?"

"It's quite smashing!" Fop answered, enthusiastic as ever. "So many worlds and people, and the thrill there is of helping them out; it's quite pleasurable. Why, just the other day I managed to stop a ruffian from making off with illegal technology. This ranger business is so much fun! I should have signed up sooner."

"That's great," she nodded. "You really are a good space ranger. I didn't think you had it in you, but you proved me wrong..."

Fop beamed with pride and Mira turned to face the large bay window again.

"Well, Fop, I'd love to talk more, but I'm waiting for someone..."

"Is that so?" Fop sat next to her. "Well, we wouldn't want you to be on your lonesome for the time being, wot? I'll keep you company until your someone arrives." He winked at her.

She tried her best to not grimace. "Oh... Thanks..."

To her surprise, Fop didn't try to talk to her, but instead hummed a traditional Tangean song, staring out the window beside her. Mira felt her discomfort start to go away, but then Fop spoke up again. "Mira, dear, do you remember that whole nonsense where we almost were married?"

"Ugh." Mira sighed. "I try my best not to."

"Ah, so, you still have no plans to ever be in so much as a relationship?"

"Of course not. My father would flip if I dated someone who's not a Tangean, and if I dated a Tangean then he'd expect me to quit my job as a ranger to live on the planet and be close to them."

"Oho, yes, King Nova is quite the traditionalist." Fop nodded, lacing his fingers. "Too bad there's no interested Tangeans who aren't living on Tangea..." He turned his head towards Mira and gave her a warm smile. "But, if King Nova had no say over who you dated... Would you want to date someone...?"

Mira raised her brow, curious as to why Fop was asking about such things. "Fop, do you happen to be working with the person who keeps leaving me love poems in my locker?"

"Oh, pish posh..." Fop answered, waving off the question. "Love poems? Were they any good? I may be biased, but I believe that Tangeans write the best poetry out there, so how good could these be?"

"Well..." Mira frowned. "I didn't read them all, but they seemed pretty good..."

The blonde Tangean hummed a bit and stared out the bay window again. "Is the someone you're waiting for the one who wrote these poems?"

"...Yes."

"Would you, if your father wasn't involved, date them once they reveal themselves to you?"

The princess sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well, no, not just like that... I'd have to actually be interested in them once I find out who they are. They can't just expect me to be wooed by poems a-and flowers and..." She had started to stutter when her eyes happen to glance over at Fop on a whim and she trailed off in order to get a good look at him. She furrowed her brow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fop, YOU have been sending the poems, haven't you!"

Fop replied with a measly grin. "Oh, I suppose I may have been expecting a slightly better reaction than this, hmm? Or perhaps you were expecting someone else to have sent them?"

Mira was about to retort but then she thought back to the letters and everything about them. The sky blue envelopes, the "romantic" petals inside, the well-written poetry, the overly fancy script with the signature, and the fact that they had _wax seals_ of all things... How could she have been expecting anyone besides Fop to have sent them? Oh, wait, should knew how...

"But, I thought you didn't want a relationship with me so you could be in the Space Rangers!"

"Oh, no, no, no," Fop answered, regaining his vigor from after his previous sheepishness. "I just didn't want to marry, because then we both would be stuck on Tangea and not allowed to have this fun saving the galaxy and all that. But, I've always wanted to have some type of relationship with you. Remember? All my attempts at gaining your friendship as a child...? I'll admit, I've been quite enamored with you for some time now."

"I..." Mira thought long and hard about what she was to say next. "I suppose that makes sense... That's why Lord Angstrom told you about the Rule of the First Born then, isn't it?"

Fop nodded. "Though, Mira, if I had known what he was planning, I would not have used that rule, regardless of if I could marry you or not. But, good did come out of it. I got to join you as a Space Ranger, wot? And we're both happy in this profession."

"...Yeah." Mira smiled and nodded as well. "Yeah, you're right! And, I'll admit, you're more open to change and accepting other species than other Tangeans are..."

"That's part of my charming quirk, I suppose!" he laughed lightly. His laughter trailed off into a sigh, however. "But, I suppose you'd not be interested in a relationship with me, at this time at the very least... Though, King Nova cannot complain since I am a Tangean Lord, and we could both stay here if we were merely dating, since we both are Space Rangers... But, that's what I like about you, Mira. You do not let people tie you down." He smiled at her and patted her hand gently. "I'll leave you be now, wot?"

Fop stood up to leave, but Mira caught him by his hand, catching them both by surprise. Fop let Mira use his hand to pull herself to her feet. Mira then leaned forward and kissed Fop on the cheek, resulting in him developing a light red blush and a large grin.

Mira smiled back at him. "I may not want a relationship right now... But, I'm willing to have a friendship with you... Just, stop sending the poems and flowers, okay? And... Perhaps some day... We actually CAN start dating... B-But, not right now, obviously..."

Laughing, Fop nodded and lifted Mira's hand, patting it with his other hand. "Yes, yes. Very well. I am willing to accept that. Thank you, Mira. It means all of Tangea and even all of the galaxy to me."

They stood there, together, smiling at each other for a long moment. Finally, Mira broke the silence, gently pulling her hands away. "It's getting late."

"Oh, yes, so it is," Fop answered, almost frowning. "Pity. But, I have night duty that I mustn't be late for. May I see you tomorrow?"

"You can eat lunch at my team's table, if you want," Mira answered. "Is that fine?"

"Oh, certainly! I would love to see more of your team again." Fop grinned and stood there for a moment longer. "...I really must be going. I'll see you tomorrow, Mira, dear."

Mira nodded and waved goodbye as Fop walked away, with a skip in his step. She then left the observation deck to go and sleep for the night, happy that she now knew who was sending her letters and that she now had a good friend because of it.


End file.
